Banks have for some time provided certain customers with special deposit bags which are used to make deposits after normal banking hours. Each bag has a lockable closure member (typically a lockable zipper). The customer is also provided with a key which will open only the lock on his particular bag. The bank retains a master key or keys so that it may open the locks on the bags of all of its customers. Each bag is identified with a number unique to the particular customer to whom the bag is allocated by the bank.
The customer may place cash, receipts, etc. in his bag, lock the bag, and place the locked bag in the bank's night deposit vault. Eventually, the bank employees open the vault, remove and empty the bags, which are then left in a pile. To retrieve his bag, a customer must usually wait while a bank employee sorts through the pile of empty bags for the bag bearing that customer's identification number.
The present invention eliminates the need for a bank employee to locate the customer's bag and provides a means for organizing the bags in a compact, orderly manner so that customers may retrieve their own (and only their own) bags after the bank employees have emptied the bags.